


All Will Be Well

by magicianparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, post-trk, there are a whole lot of dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: It seems that Adam and Ronan get a new dog with every new milestone they reach together. Ronan also needs some helping hands around the farm, and one can always rely on dogs.





	1. Quixote

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about Ronan and Adam getting dogs, and I jumped the hell on that bandwagon quickly. Ronan and Adam deserve to have a lot of dogs okay. Thus this was born. I also finished my semester today and I have free time finally! Thank god. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine.

It was chaotic in the aftermath of the Aglionby graduation ceremony. Parents and other loved ones were flooding the field where the ceremony took place, trying to find their graduates from the prestigious school. Gansey had been swept away by his family almost immediately to chat with Headmaster Child. Gansey did not look so pleased about it, had shot Adam an apologetic look, to which Adam easily dismissed with a wave of his hand before he turned around to school his features into that charismatic way he did when chatting with the top one percent. 

Adam had sent out an invitation to his parents to come to the ceremony. He knew they wouldn’t come, but it had felt good to send it back to that trailer anyway. It proved to them that against all the odds, he would be able to crawl out of the place he was born to make something of himself. He didn’t care if his parents were even proud, he was made up for it himself. And Ronan, and Gansey, and Blue and how proud they all were of him too. 

He glanced at the rolled up piece of parchment tied with a red ribbon in his hands. This piece of paper was something he put all his blood, sweat and some late night tears into. It was working 3 jobs, his friends and searching for dead Welsh kings, that brought him to this. 

Adam took out his phone that he finally gave into buying. It was nothing special, one of those slide keyboard phones from the mid-2000s. Ronan had scoffed when he saw it, claiming he didn’t know they still made those. Adam didn’t care though, it was his. He texted Ronan, who had stayed back. 

_ Heading over now. I’ll be back to the Barns soon.  _

Adam knew texting Ronan was always going to be a hit or miss. But Adam had the bragging rights to say that Ronan answered him eight out of ten times. Which was more than a miracle. A minute later the text notification came on. 

_ Ok. Have a surprise for u when you get back. _

He stared at the message for a moment. Ronan knew Adam was not a big fan of surprises, and with Ronan, one could never know what it could be. He pursed his lips as he typed one back. 

_ Now you have to tell me, Lynch.  _

It buzzed back immediately, meaning Ronan probably knew Adam would respond that way. 

_ No fucking way, Parrish. _

Adam tucked his phone away in the pocket of his slacks and shook his head. He replaced his phone with the BMW’s car keys and made his way over to the car. 

“God damn you, Ronan,” he muttered to himself. 

* * *

 

As Adam pulled back into the gravel driveway that led up to the main house at the Barns, he couldn’t stop turning possibilities as to what this stupid surprise was. 

Confronting his parents had been taxing yes, but it had not been as horrible as he imagined it could be. He was no longer afraid of his parents, something that had felt like an anvil on his chest for years, and now he could breathe for the first time ever. He had nothing left to give them, and they to him. It was a counted success in Adam’s opinion.

He put the car in park, turned it off and opened up the driver’s door. He reached across the consul to grab his suit jacket off the passenger seat before getting out of the car and locking it behind him. He hopped up the front porch stairs and twisted the knob to the front door. He closed it, taking off his nicest shoes at the mat, where there was an assortment of others that belonged to Ronan. He placed the keys where they belonged, on the key hook and dropped his jacket on the coat rack. 

“Ronan! I’m back!” he called out to the seemingly empty house.

He continued his way through the house, looking for any signs of Ronan or this surprise of his. But once he saw the house was void, he figured Ronan must be outside on the property somewhere. So Adam went to go looking for him. 

The property of the Barns was huge and expansive. There were many nooks and crannies for Ronan to be hiding out in. There was the long dream barn where he stuffed all his dream trinkets away. Barns where the dream cattle and sheep and chickens reside, now that Ronan was well on his way to living his farmer dream. But Ronan was being obvious today, and just out in the open fields of the Barns. 

Except he was running around and moving his arms up and down. He was throwing something. Adam was curious to see what it was, so he briskly made his way over. When he reached Ronan he snaked an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his jaw. Ronan jumped from being scared. 

“Jesus Mary, Parrish! Give a guy a fucking warning,” he exclaimed. 

Adam laughed into Ronan’s neck. He pressed another kiss there before releasing his grip on Ronan to stand next to him. 

“In my defense, I did call out to you when I stepped through the door,” he defended. 

“Doesn’t count if I’m not even in the house,” Ronan retorted. 

Adam scoffed and pushed Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan responded with a grin. “Whatever, asshole.” 

“How’d it go?” Ronan asked. 

“Fine. Much better than I thought,” he said. And that was all he was going to say on the matter. Ronan let that go. “So what’s that surprise you promised me?” 

Ronan put two fingers to his lips and let out an ear-piercing whistle. Adam covered his ears. 

“God Lynch, want me to go deaf in both ears now?” 

“Hush up, Parrish. There’s your surprise.” He nodded his head, and Adam followed. 

Running through the green grass was a little puppy. Adam lit up at the sight of the dog. He crouched down to greet the puppy who ran right up with a little stick in its mouth. It was a fluffy pile of white and red fur. The puppy dropped the stick at Ronan’s feet and let out a series of little yips of approval. Adam crawled over to the puppy, who now had its attention on him. The puppy’s eyes brightened and their tale started to wag rapidly. 

“C’mere puppy!” Adam cooed. The puppy pranced it’s way into Adam’s arms and started to lick his face. Adam started to laugh with it. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you got a puppy!” Adam said in between his laughs. 

Ronan plopped down next to Adam and the puppy. He started to rub his fingers behind his little ears, which the puppy leaned back into with love. Adam never felt so happy than he did today. 

“What did you think it was going to be?” Ronan asked with humor. 

“With you, Lynch, I never know.”

Adam looked at the little puppy again, brown eyes filled with mirth. “Boy or girl?” 

“Boy,” Ronan answered. 

“And did you dream this dog too?” he asked. 

Ronan nodded. “It’s a Border Collie. Good for herding sheep and working. I need a helping hand while you’re away fucking off at college.” 

“You have Opal too,” Adam supplied. 

Ronan scoffed. “That shit does whatever the fuck she likes. Can’t rely on her. You can always rely on a dog though.” 

The Border Collie yipped as if it were agreeing with Ronan. “And as a special gift for graduating that fucking awful school, you can name the dog too.” 

“Wow what an honor you bestow upon me,” Adam said with a deadpan. 

Ronan smirked. “I know.” 

But Adam was not good at coming up with names. That tended to be more of Ronan’s forte, but Adam also didn’t trust Ronan to name the puppy something nice and reasonable. He named his raven Chainsaw. 

“Any day now, Parrish,” Ronan prompted. He was waggling a stick in front of the puppy’s face, and the puppy was enraptured. Then he ran and the puppy skittered out of Adam’s lap to go chase it. 

“I don’t know,” he said. 

“First thing that comes into your head man,” Ronan said. 

Adam shook his head and threw his hands up. “Okay. Quixote.” 

Ronan turned to him his face puzzled. “Quixote? What the fuck is that?” 

Adam shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “It was a book we read in AP Lit.  _ Don Quixote _ . I don’t know why it was the first thing that came to my mind, but it is.” 

“ARe you serious?” 

Adam nodded his head. “Yup. The dog’s name is Quixote. No, take backs!” 

Ronan sighed like it was a huge inconvenience. Then he got up just as Quixote came back with the stick in his mouth. Ronan picked him up in his arms.

“Let’s go, Parrish. Dinner awaits.”   

 


	2. Riley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! This would have gotten out sooner, but I did a large move in the past week, and have only just gotten around to it now. 
> 
> So I now present the second dog of the bunch, for Adam and Ronan. Adam has finished his first year of undergrad at an undisclosed college, and he comes home to the Belgian Sheepdog puppy Ronan dreamt up. 
> 
> This is not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

“So you’re telling me that absolutely nothing has been happening at the Barns?” Adam asked Ronan over the phone. 

His phone did not allow for facetime, or any other video calls because it gave Adam a heart attack everytime he accidentally opens the internet browser in fears of getting charged extra for it without ever actually using it. 

The phone was wedged between his shoulder and cheek, while he attempted to fold the last of his clothes into the ratty duffle bag he bought at some yard sale. He had just finished his last final of the year, successfully completing his first year of undergrad. 

Ronan grunted through the connection, which was an affirmation of Adam’s last inquiry. Adam did not believe Ronan for a second. He scoffed as he folded his Coca-Cola t-shirt and packed it away. 

“You know I don’t believe that, Lynch. There is always something going on there, and you always have something to tell.” 

Another grunt. “Well, there’s nothing, Parrish.” 

Adam let out a humming noise. “Well, I think you’re hiding something. Skirting lies doesn’t suit you.” 

Ronan hung up. Which definitely meant he was hiding something from Adam. Adam stopped his packing for a moment and sat down on his bed which had already been cleaned up and packed neatly into another bag. He looked down at his phone and opened up his photo album. 

Though Ronan is still highly allergic to his phone, he did have the sense to at least send some photos of the Barns to Adam when he felt inclined to do so. Adam clicked on the most recent one and just stared at it. 

Ronan was never in any of the photos, as he seemed to also be allergic to being in photos without others sneaking them when he was not paying attention. But he did have a nice eye for photography, not that he’d ever admitted to that. He would claim he had a reputation to hold up, Parrish. 

It was a photo of Quixote, now much larger than he was when Adam first met him. He was rounding up the herd of rainbow sheep Ronan had dreamt. When it came time to sheering them for their wool, Ronan made a nice profit selling the colorful wool to vendors who loved it and wanted to make clothes and other arty stuff with it. 

Quixote is very intelligent. And Adam had a lot of fun training him during his breaks from college. Ronan did the basics, and since Quixote came from Ronan’s mind it did not take long for him to do so since everything that came from his dreams (recently) loved him. Adam did all the fun tricks. He taught Quixote how to speak, roll over, high five, shake hands, dance, he even taught him how to do simple math and they have a handshake. Those last two are Adam’s favorite party tricks to show people who’d listen and watch.

The photo Ronan took was Quixote in work mode. He was crouched down low, looking at the sheep with that intense stare that was unbreakable. Sometimes he’s caught Ronan and Quixote having staredowns, which always got a laugh out of Adam. He missed everything about the Barns, and he couldn’t wait to get back to them. 

He closed his phone and let out a sigh. He got up from his bed and continue to pack his things away. 

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take too long for Adam to make it back home. The drive wasn’t horrendous, it was far enough away from Henrietta, which is what he wanted, but also not so far away from Ronan and the Barns that it was painful. He came down to Barns during a few long weekends during the year, because he could.

By the time he made it home, the sun was still had a few hours left in the sky. He pulled up to the gravel driveway and turned the car off. When he stepped out, he heard the echo of Quixote’s barking from the backside of the house, and then a blur of red and white fur. Adam bent down just in time to catch Quixote in his arms. 

Adam let out a grunt as he lifted himself up with the fifty-pound dog in his arms. Quixote barked again and started to lick his face like there was no tomorrow. Adam laughed and allowed it because he missed his dog a lot. Adam hugged Quixote tightly and placed a kiss on his head before dropping him. Adam opened his car again and shuffled around to find the small bag of dog treats he kept in there and grabbed one. 

When he turned around Quixote was already eagerly waiting for Adam to tell the commands. His tail was wagging, scattering dust and gravel with it. Adam held the treat out in the palm of his hand for Quixote to see, before closing it tightly in his fist. Adam made a gesture with his hand. 

“Down,” he told Quixote. He immediately laid down on the ground.

“Roll over.” Quixote did so, and then the other way when Adam said so. 

He raised the treat over his hand, and Quixote got onto his hind legs and both of them turned in circles together, as part of their little dance and handshake. Then Adam held out his left hand to get the handshake from Quixote. 

“Two times three is?” Adam prompted. Quixote then proceeded to bark six times. Adam beamed. 

Then he threw the treat into the air and watched Quixote sprint after it and launch himself into the air to catch it. Adam ran up to him and pet behind his ears. 

“You are so smart,” he praised. 

“That’s the most excited he’s been in weeks,” Ronan’s voice came. 

Adam and Quixote turn to face Ronan as he made his way onto the porch steps. The sun shining on his figure made him look like some angel coming down to bless him with a gift from God. 

“Well he is my dog after all,” Adam said back. 

“Our dog, Parrish. Just because you named him doesn’t mean you get all the dibs.” 

“But you did get me him as some sort of graduation present, that you disguised as farm help.” 

“He is farm help. But I did get more, while you were up suffering from college stress.”

Adam raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. 

“Is this the secret you were hiding from me then?” he asked. 

Ronan rolled his eyes in response. He turned behind him and had a little leash in his hands in next to it was a puff of black fur. The puppy was larger than Quixote when he was a pup, and he looked at least a month old. 

“Is this going to become some sort of tradition?” 

“The fuck you talking about?” Ronan gruffly asked. 

Adam made his way up the porch steps and picked up the little pile of black fur. Adam was already in love with him too. The puppy yipped and started to teeth on Adam’s hair, which had gotten longer up at school. Then he leaned in and kissed Ronan, in greeting. 

“Getting a new dog every time I come home from a year of school,” he finally responded. 

Ronan let a grin on to his face, his shark grin, as he looked down to Adam. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, hotshot. This one’s a working dog too.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes, really. I do my research sometimes, Parrish. This little monster is a Belgian Sheepdog. He’ll be probably around eighty pounds when he’s fully grown, and as his breed name suggests, will be helping Quixote out with the sheep out in the pasture.” 

Adam nodded. “I’m impressed, Lynch. Did you already name your dream creation?” 

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Matty did the honors. He begged me when he first met the dog, and I couldn’t say no.”

“So, his name?” Adam prompted. 

“Riley,” he grumbled. 

Adam laughed. It was a basic name for a dog, and not entirely unique, and definitely not up Ronan’s ally in terms of names. He could see why he was not so thrilled with it. But he also wasn’t exactly happy with Quixote’s name at first either, but it grew on him eventually. So Adam had no doubt that it would eventually grow on his again. 

“Riley, the Belgian Sheepdog, and Quixote the Border Collie. Well, at least I have the entire summer to train Riley with all my fun tricks.” 

“He can run around from sunrise to sunset, so hope you can keep up,” Ronan warned. 

Adam shrugged his shoulders, and gently pulled his hair from between the sharp puppy teeth of Riley. “I have more than enough time, I’d say.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! This cute little Belgian Sheepdog had a different name originally, but then I decided to use my actual dog's name instead. Thus the original name (Aeneas) became Riley because I have a black dog named Riley and this is my tribute to him. 
> 
> And I also love the idea of Adam training all the dogs to do all these fun tricks so he can show off his pride through his dogs. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always accepted and welcomed and appreciated by yours truly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! as you can see there are 6 more chapters, meaning 6 more milestones and 6 more dogs! I already have the dogs lined up in a document, so hopefully, these chapters don't come slow. Hope you liked it! 
> 
> I don't know why I chose the name Quixote, it just popped into my head and stuck there. Also, border collies are cute as hell, and good herders so Ronan has a hard-working companion with him now! He'll need it. 
> 
> As always, leave a comment and kudos. They mean the world to me! And if you want to chat with me about their fictional dogs, you can hit me up on tumblr under magicianparrish!


End file.
